1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a dust container for storing dirt by a mobile sweeping machine.
2. Related Art
In order to keep the cleanliness and hygiene of the indoor environment, people will regularly tidy and clean the house, and rags, mops, and dust collectors are usually the most common appliances used for cleaning dirt. Generally, the dust collector is the best tool for dealing with dirt. The cleaning principle of the dust collector is mainly to form a negative pressure inside the dust collector to generate an inward suction force by means of rotation of an suction fan, so as to draw dirt attached to the floor, carpet, walls, furniture or other surfaces that cannot be easily cleaned with a rag or broom, and collect the dirt into a dust container inside the dust collector.
Ordinary dust collectors need to be operated by users. With the evolution of science and technology, a sweeping robot with automatic dust collecting functions has emerged at present. The sweeping robot can automatically advance on the ground to take away dirt on the ground, so as to complete the cleaning task without requiring any labor force.
After the sweeping robot automatically collects dust for a period of time, the dust container will contain a lot of dirt, and the user must take the dust container out from the sweeping robot, so as to remove the dirt inside the dust container. For example, the conventional sweeping robot is designed with a fastening structure to fix the dust container; in order to take the dust container out from the sweeping robot, it is necessary to release the fastening structure on the sweeping robot first. If the sweeping robot is further designed with an outer cover, the action of taking out the dust container becomes more complicated. After the dust container is taken out, the dirt cannot be cleared away unless the cover of the dust container is opened. For such a complicated and inconvenient action, when clearing the dust container, the user may easily contact the dirt or even make the dirt in the dust container fall all over the ground when disassembling and fetching the dust container due to the complicated or inconvenient disassembling and assembling actions.